Let's hope this goes as planned
by ShinjucAt
Summary: Lance get's roped into acting in a school play against his will, but sometimes fate gives you a hand.
1. To act or not to act?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…. Though I wish to God I did.

-----------

Lance Alvers was not in the best of moods. In fact he was in the worst mood he'd been in in his entire life.

The reason?

He was forced into signing up for a school play. A MUSICAL school play to be exact.

Why was this? Because his annoying principal had said it was that or three months detention.

"Damn Kelly…. He's gonna get it later." The young teen grumbled as he made his way to the school auditorium.

Once there he made his way over to the teacher that was in charge of this assignment from hell. Which, too bad for Lance, was a slim perky blonde woman who had a voice like a car engine that wouldn't turn over.

"Is there something I can do for you young man."

"Uh, yeah. The principal sent me here to try for a part."

"Oh, that's right he just sent someone down with a message about that. Lance Alvers, right?"

"Yes. What's the play, anyway?"

"He didn't say?!"

"No."

The teacher looked a slight bit annoyed at this answer and gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's called 'ARCHY AND MEHITABEL'S SHINBONE ALLEY'."

"Long title…" Lance commented, or muttered, depending on how well you could hear.

The teacher nodded smiling a tiny bit,"Yes, now since you don't really have any say in whether or not you're signing up, I'll try and give you a good part. My name's Ms. Emelin, by the way." She stuck her hand out to be shook.

Lance took it, giving it only a small shake and then let go.

Ms. Emelin turned quickly on her heel and walked to her small desk she had near the stage. She then pulled out a clip board Lance guessed had important name's and such on.

"Well, the only part left is the character for Archy…"

Lance nodded in understanding, making a small noise in his throat.

Ms. Emelin continued,"He's the lead. Congratulation's, you'll be practicing with Ms. Kitty Pride, she plays Mehitabel."

Lance didn't think could have gotten at least a little better, but it seemed he was wrong.

--------

A/N: If I get reviews I shall continue.


	2. Prerehearsal

A/N- Sorry for not up-dating sooner but things have been getting in the way... Like, school and my job.  
--------------

Lance was in hell.

Aside from learning that Kitty was in this God-forsaken play he had also found from reading the audition slip, that Pietro, Ray Crisp, blue-boy, Bobby Drake, Amara, Tabby, Rogue and Todd were in the play.

Why were his fellow brotherhood boys and Tabby in the play? Lance didn't know, but he figured God had seen an opening the day the great Avalanche had decided to mess with Kelly's car.

However there was no way Lance was backing out of this, because he knew that months of detention wouldn't offer him as much of a chance to cozy up to Kitty.

So, resigned to his fate Lance marched into the auditorium for his first rehearsal with everyone in the play. Hopefully this wouldn't be too painful.

------------------

Opening the auditorium's doors the first person to welcome Lance was Miss Emelin,"Hello Lance, glad to see you on time. Not too nervous about meeting everyone are you?"

"No."

"Great! Well, take a seat on top of the stage."

Lance followed her suggestion, and as he sat himself onto a relatively comfortable chair, in walked Rogue and Kurt talking about things that would probably be uninteresting to Lance.

"Did you hear that the teacher thought it might be cool and a bit easier to our reals names in this play?"

Obviously, Lance had been wrong. Turning his head he listened much more intently to what the two adoptive siblings were talking about.

"Come on Kurt, ya' heard that from Bobby. Ah think he's just yankin' yer chain."

"No, actually mister Wagner is correct."

All three heads turned to where Miss Emelin was organizing some papers, a big smile painted across her face, scaring the teens a bit,"What?!!"

"Oh, don't pay any attention to me, at least not until the others come."

"But-"

"Oh look here come some of the others now."

And in walked Tabby, Pietro and Todd.

Lance suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he should hide or run or bury himself in a sand mound. Anything to make sure Pietro and Tabby didn't see him.

"Hey Lance!"

Too late. Damn...

Tabby jumped onto the stage and walked directly towards the poor Avalanche, ready to interrogate him no doubt.

"What are you doing here? Come to harp at me about your jeep again? So what if I scratched it just the last bit on my last joyride, it wasn't made to sit in our driveway."

Before Lance could answer his blonde teammate Pietro noticed the script for the play in the taller boy's hand, and a devilish smile forming on his face. 'This could be a problem.' Avalanche thought as the silver-haired teen sat across from him.

"You're in the play, Lance?"

Tabby shut up completely, suddenly very interested in what Lance might have to say.

Luckily, Todd answered Pietro's question, much to Lances' relief,

"Yeah he's in the play 'yo. Didn't you hear what he did to Kelly's car?"  
"Yes Toad, we heard what Rocky did to our principle's piece of scrap metal car." The fuzzy German said, seating himself in a chair across from the brotherhood with Rogue.

"I still can't imagine how you got it onto the flag-pole without busting it..." Tabby muttered, the slightest touch of awe in her voice.

If Lance was uncomfortable earlier he was certainly more than that now that he was surrounded by some of the X-Geeks and his teammates. Could life get any worse?

"Lance, like, what are you doing here?"

'Yes, yes it could.'

Lance cupped his face giving off a frustrated sigh as Kitty Pryde walked in with Ray, Bobby and Amara. This meant that the entire cast for this stupid play was here. Shit.

"Lance, you didn't answer my question." The girl known by her code-name said as she made her way onto the stage script in hand like everyone else...Including Lance.

Sudden realization dawned on the blue-eyed girl and her friends as Miss Emelin stepped onto the stage and announced the names of the actual characters in the play would be changed to the actors real names until opening night," This will probably help you all memorize youre lines a little better."

Everyone in the room seemed to contemplate this idea for a few seconds until Miss Emelin said it was time for practice.

Grudgingly, everyone, including the Brotherhood, complide to the order taking up a seat if they weren't needed for the time being. The only ones really left on the stage were Lance, Kitty, Kurt and Todd.

"This'll be pretty interesting, don't you think Boom Boom?" Pietro asked the blonde Brotherhood girl next to him, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Knowing those two will be the lead, it probable will be." Tabby replied with a snort.

A/N- Okay, I know it took me some time to up-date and the chapter is a bit lame and short, but hey, my plot bunny is in a coma.

I'm also glad to say that no one has flamed me for this fic yet ( thank God).

To those of you who have reviewed me thus far I'd just like to say I thank you all. Especially Yemi Hikari.

Read, Review and Don't Flame Me.


End file.
